


Good Boy (One-shot)

by Moonchildbrat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Sex, Corruption, Demon Changkyun, Demon Sex, Demons, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, angel yoo kihyun, changkyun wears designer shoes in hell, mildly degrading talk, the mind control is kind of mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildbrat/pseuds/Moonchildbrat
Summary: Changkyun's a bored demon who likes to bother the innocent angel Kihyun. He likes to pulls pranks on the angel, and play around innocently. But, there's something different about today that has Changkyun not wanting to play so innocently.Please read notes
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Good Boy (One-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> Hello! So, for some of you, this story might look familiar. I had written this as a one-shot, but with two endings. Y'all requested that I turn the second ending into a longer story, so I'm separating the endings. This was originally the first ending. So the other story of mine titled Good Boy will be the continuation of the second ending! If you want to see a somewhat softer version of this, then you can check out my other version of Good Boy! New chapters coming soon!

Black wings were spread out, sprung from a smooth,muscular back. Muscles rippled underneath the skin, and sweat glistened in a dark room, lit only by the moonlight creeping in through the windows. The winged demon groaned in pleasure as he thrust his aching cock deep into the human beneath him, hitting the prostate that had the human’s spine arching in pure bliss. The demon let out an inhuman growl and tightened his grip on the male’s slender wrists as he quickened his pace, chasing his orgasm. His vision went white, and he groaned loudly into the human’s neck as he released himself into the man. The man reached down and began stroking himself, chasing his own orgasm. He finally came with a loud cry, and the two bodies were left panting. The winged demon pulled out, causing the human to wince slightly, and sat back, staring at the man before him. He was...okay, the demon supposed. The man had a strong jawline, a slender, yet firm, body, and not a bad face either. It wasn’t his best fuck, but it was fine. 

“Changkyun,” the man yawned. The demon quirked his eyebrow up upon hearing his name. Calling a demon by their name was a dangerous thing. Anybody who knew that demons were real knew that. 

“Yes?” Changkyun asked in amusement, wiping a small sheen of sweat from his pierced brow. 

“So how does this whole transaction thing work? When do I get my money?” Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh at the desperation. 

“God, you humans are all the same. So _boring_. Yeah, yeah,” Changkyun waved a hand in the air. “I just took your soul. I just put billions in your bank account and made sure to normalize the fact that you’re a billionaire in people’s minds. That way you don’t get audited for fraud or any of that shit. When you die, you’ll become my little plaything. Hell gets rather boring.” The demon shrugged nonchalantly, while the human simply nodded his head. 

“Fine by me, I don’t really give a fuck. I’m just sick of living like this and if you want some fucktoy in hell, I think I’m fine with that.” Changkyun internally laughed at the poor man’s innocence. He never told the poor humans what happened when he became bored with them. 

“Well then, I suppose I’ll take my leave,” Changkyun announced as he stood up. He made a small movement with his fingers, and he was suddenly clothed. He slowly raked his fingers through his purple hair and dragged his tongue over his lower lip.

“I’ll see you in Hell,” Changkyun smirked before quickly flying off.

He dashed through the country of South Korea, searching for any sign of a willing human to make a contract with, bored out of his mind. _God, when did humans get so fucking predictable?_ After another 5 hours of searching and searching with absolutely zero results, he finally made his way back home. The black feathers danced through the breeze as he descended into the realm from whence he came. His feet, clad in shiny Louis Vuitton dress shoes, lightly touched the red soil beneath him. Changkyun rolled his neck and shoulders, letting out a couple of cracks, before heading into the looming black tower, made of pure obsidian and jade, that stood before him. He grinned at the sight in front of him. Jackson was wrestling with Wonho, pulling on the more muscular demon’s thick, black choker. Wonho growled and threw Jackson across the room, a shiny black floor with matte black walls and red swirls beautifully crafted into the obsidian ceiling. Jackson’s body hit the wall with a loud crack, and he fell to the floor. Quickly, the demon stood up and just before he made his move against the other demon, he caught sight of Changkyun in his peripherals.

“Ah, Changkyun,” Jackson purred. “Tell this little bitch that Sonia’s soul was _mine_. This asshole thinks he can steal my food.” He narrowed his eyes at the muscular blonde, who made a show of burping and patting his stomach.

“Mmm~” Wonho mocked. “That was so unbelievably delicious.” Changkyun shook his head and looked on in amusement. 

“Behave before I knock you both on your asses,” Changkyun replied. “You both may be centuries older than me, but I’m a lot faster than either of you.”

“Oh?” Wonho challenged. “Wanna go?” The blonde raised a brow playfully. Changkyun waved his hand in the air.

“Nah, man. I’m good. I’m bored but I still don’t want to deal with your dumb asses right now,” he teased. 

“Bored, eh?” Jackson tapped his chin. “To be honest, so are we. I hate waiting for contracts.” A moment passed before he grinned, an evil glimmer in his eye. “Ohhh, it’s been a while since we’ve visited our white-winged friends, hasn’t it?” Changkyun and Wonho’s expressions quickly matched Jackson’s. 

“You know, I believe it _has_ been _faaaar_ too long. I think we outta pay them a visit,” Changkyun agreed. There was a particular angel he had in mind whenever he visited the heavenly kingdom out of sheer boredom. He loved creating chaos amongst the purest forms in all of creation. The looks of confusion and concern on their faces were absolute gold to him. Yet, there was one angel he loved to mess with in particular. The angel had soft-looking light pink hair and white wings, with golden-tipped feathers. He would always gawk at the demons and chastise them sternly, yet he knew that Kihyun was pure and innocent and would never fight any of them. Still, the facial expressions that Changkyun could draw out sometimes were just _so_ amusing to the demon, and with that they took off, ascending nearly as fast as the speed of light. 

Changkyun could see the barrier that divided Heaven and Hell. It wouldn’t have been noticeable to a human eye, but Changkyun was no human, so he could see the slight shifting and rippling of atoms that he quickly flew through. A second later he could feel the cool breeze of Heaven’s clean air, and could see the blue skies and gold houses. White-winged men and women were fluttering about, and deceased humans were playing with each other or found relaxing in a crystal blue pool. Changkyun heard Jackson making disapproving noises behind him. The three demons landed on the smooth, silver stone of the kingdom. 

Changkyun licked his lips as he longed to play with his favorite angel, vigilantly searching the premises for any sign of the cotton candy-esque pink and the beautiful white wings that shimmered with hints of gold. 

“What are you lot doing here?” a feminine voice called out from behind the trio. The demons turned towards the owner of the voice, and Wonho smirked. 

“Well, well, well,” Wonho said. “Hey there beautiful,” he said, in the silkiest voice he could muster. Hell, even Changkyun could feel some blood rushing to his groin at the sound. The angel had short, black hair, and was significantly smaller than the three men. She scoffed at Wonho’s words and crossed her arms, standing stiffly, her wings rustling a little bit.

“You know my name, Wonho. And I don’t think it’s ‘beautiful’. And no-” she continued harshly, “it’s not _baby_ either.” Wonho let out a barking laugh at that.

“Hmmm, but it’s so fun calling you pet names. Makes me want to put a collar around your neck and own you.” The angel clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes.

“You are very lucky that bloodshed is not allowed here, Wonho.”

“Alright, alright, Ryujin,” Changkyun stepped forward. “Wonho, play nice. You don’t want to start another war, do you?” Wonho grinned as he looked over towards Changkyun, then back at Ryujin. 

“You’re right, as always, Kyunnie.”

“Anyways, I’ll ask again,” the angel spoke firmly. “What are you doing here?” Changkyun cocked his head to the side in thought.

“I guess you could say we’re bored,” Jackson cut in. Ryujin rolled her eyes at this.

“Do you know where Kihyun is? I want to play~” Changkyun sang flirtatiously. Ryujin sighed and pointed towards a beautiful green clearing far in the distance. It was surrounded by trees, so Changkyun was unable to see the angel he was looking for, but he had been to that meadow many times to pick on Kihyun without bothering the deceased humans. That was one thing Changkyun _knew_ not to fuck with. Heaven wasn’t supposed to mess with humans in Hell, and demons weren’t meant to mess with humans in Heaven. The last instance in which something like that happened, the bloodiest war between angels and demons came to be.

“Thanks, Ryujin,” the purple-haired demon said before he blew the angel a kiss and flew off, ditching the other two demons. He soared over the kingdom, his black wings casting a large shadow over the golden houses and silver stone walkways. He flew over the lush trees and quickly spotted two beautiful wings spread out, attached to a slender angel with pale skin and pink hair. Changkyun landed quietly and observed as Kihyun lay on the vibrant green grass, seemingly basking in the warmth of the two suns of Heaven. Changkyun made his way over to the angel and tucked his wings away. 

“Changkyun,” Kihyun greeted the demon, an edge to his voice. He opened his eyes to reveal two light brown eyes that shimmered in the light. It always gave Changkyun a strange, unnamed feeling in his chest every time he saw those eyes. 

“Kihyunnie,” Changkyun sang out, smiling playfully. “I’m bored,” he pouted and sat next to Kihyun, avoiding the angel’s wing. 

“Go find something else to do. I’m not your toy,” Kihyun furrowed his brow. Changkyun reached out and rubbed Kihyun’s forehead until his face relaxed. Then, he withdrew his hand.

“But it’s more fun to play with you, baby.” Kihyun groaned and slowly sat up, stretching his arms in the air. He looked over at the demon with an unreadable expression. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Kihyun mused out loud. Changkyun’s smile shifted into a smirk. “Changkyun, not like _that_ ,” he quickly added before Changkyun could make sexual innuendo. “Is that all you demons think about? Sex?” Changkyun tapped his chin in thought, then shook his head.

“Nah, we also think about contracts.” Kihyun’s hand twitched, as if he contemplated hitting the demon, but thought better of it. 

“Right,” Kihyun pursed his lips and looked disapprovingly at the demon, which inexplicably made Changkyun’s heart sink. To distract himself from the horrible feeling, he leaned forward and shifted until he was on his hands and knees. He leaned forward until his breath was ghosting across Kihyun’s face. The angel held his ground. 

“Have you ever had sex?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun’s face quickly turned red, and he began stuttering.

“Y-you c-can’t just a-a-ask me that!” Kihyun cried out, eyes widening cartoonishly. Changkyun burst out laughing. _That’s the face I love to see_. Changkyun leaned back, but only just. 

“Sure I can. Are angels even allowed to have sex? Isn’t it one of the sins?” Kihyun shook his head.

“It’s not like that. It’s…complicated, the way we see sin in Heaven. Nothing is black and white. It’s not that either something is a sin or it isn’t. It depends on the context. Sex can be a beautiful thing. But, when used for the wrong reasons, it’s sinful.” 

“I see. So…have you had sex then, my darling angel?” Changkyun purred, causing the red that was starting to settle down rush right back to Kihyun’s face. Kihyun laughed nervously. 

“Yes. I have.” Changkyun raised a brow at this and Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Look, it was before the war, and Jaebom wanted me to experience it with someone I trusted, because at the time we were in love, or whatever. It’s not a big d- I don’t even know why I’m telling you this! It’s none of your business!” Kihyun grumbled. Changkyun blinked.

“So you haven’t had sex in _centuries_?” The demon asked incredulously. “How could you possibly experience sex and then not fuck like, twice a day!?” 

“It’s not a big deal. I don’t need sex all of the time. I don’t really even remember if it was that go-”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Changkyun interrupted. Kihyun looked at Changkyun with a blank expression. Changkyun continued, “We have _perfect_ memory, so don’t give me that excuse that you don’t remember it.” Changkyun licked his lips and noticed when Kihyun’s eyes flickered down to the movement, then back up to his eyes. Changkyun sat on his heels and reached forward, taking Kihyun’s chin lightly in his hand. “Oh, baby. Did he not treat you right? Did he not give it to you like you hoped he would?” Kihyun swallowed and Changkyun watched as his adam’s apple bobbed. Suddenly, the demon longed to mark up Kihyun’s pure, soft neck. This was quite honestly nothing like their usual encounters. Usually, Changkyun would pull on the white wings, causing Kihyun to squawk in annoyance, or use his powers to turn the pale skin green. But, something about the way Kihyun looked so _pure_ , so _innocent_ in the glow of the two suns and Changkyun wanted to play another way. 

“Changkyun, this is inappropriate,” the angel cried out weakly. Kihyun let out a small gasp when Changkyun’s thumb swiped across Kihyun’s bottom lip, the flesh easily moving underneath the pressure. “Changkyun,” Kihyun whispered, and his body shook. “We can’t.” 

Changkyun contemplated grabbing Kihyun, pinning his slender wrists to the ground and taking him right there, but when he looked into Kihyun’s soft and beautiful eyes, he firmly decided against it. The demon slowly retracted his hand, but kept eye contact as he did so. Kihyun’s eyes searched for something on the demon’s face, and his body shook again. 

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun said softly, and he realized at that moment that he really meant it, although he couldn’t explain why. It was unusual for him to care about the will of others. He decided to be honest though, because he didn’t particularly care about lying to anybody. “You just look so _good_ today, it kind of makes me want to ruin you,” the demon chuckled. “We’ve known each other for so long and have never talked about sex, so I guess I was just put in the mood.” He licked his lips again, and once again, Kihyun’s eyes followed the movement. Changkyun then reached out and began tracing patterns on Kihyun’s outer thigh. Kihyun wore a white tunic that showed his thin but muscular legs, and Changkyun suddenly realized just how much he wanted to sink his teeth into those legs. Throughout this movement, Kihyun and Changkyun never broke eye contact. Ever so slowly, Changkyun moved his fingers slowly towards Kihyun’s inner thigh. Kihyun’s breathing became somewhat labored at this point, and Changkyun could see the conflict in his eyes. 

“Kihyun,” Changkyun purred, “Let me take care of you, baby. If you tell me no, I’ll stop. But _God_ , I want to taste you. I want to hear you beg for more. I want to make you feel good.” Changkyun inched his face closer and closer until his lips grazed Kihyun’s ear. His hand slid even farther up, towards Kihyun’s groin. “Let go, Kihyun. Be a good boy, and let go for me.” Kihyun let out a gasp and threw his head back, his body vibrating again, his wings still spread out. 

“W-what would you do to me, demon?” Kihyun whispered. Changkyun licked Kihyun’s earlobe and smiled. 

“I want to take you in my mouth, baby. I’d make you feel _so_ good. I’d worship your body. Then I’d fuck you nice and slow until you _begged_ me to fuck you harder, _faster_. Then I’d fuck you so good that you’ll be visiting me in Hell just for another taste.” Changkyun brazenly reached up and grabbed a fistful of pink hair. He tugged lightly, making sure he didn’t hurt the angel, and leaned back so that Kihyun could get a clear view of Changkyun’s face. Kihyun’s pupils were dilated, and his breathing was uneven and shaky. Changkyun firmly grabbed Kihyun’s inner thigh and began massaging it. Kihyu’s eyelids fluttered shut. 

“Doesn’t that sound like fun, Kihyunnie?” Changkyun asked. Kihyun swallowed. 

“Changkyun, I-I don’t know…” Changkyun sighed and instantly let go of Kihyun with both hands, eliciting a whine from the other. He leaned back and scooted slightly away from the pink-haired beauty. Kihyun’s eyes opened and peered at the demon, gaze dripping with want. 

“What?” Changkyun asked as Kihyun continued to stare. “I…Kihyun, I don’t know what you think of me, but I’m _not_ going to _force_ myself on you.” Kihyun continued to stare at Changkyun for a moment longer before the angel got on all fours and cautiously crawled toward the demon. He hesitantly stopped and peered doe-eyed up at Changkyun, which made that weird feeling in Changkyun’s heart twinge again. 

“I-it’s not that, K-Kyunnie,” Kihyun whispered shyly. “I just...I’ve never had sex with a demon before. I’ve heard of other angels having done it but… even if there is no punishment for it, it’s highly frowned upon. I’m _nervous_ ,” he admitted, hanging his head in shame. Changkyun reached forward and tilted Kihyun’s head up by the chin, so that Kihyun was looking directly into Changkyun’s red eyes. 

“ _Baby_ ,” Changkyun murmured, and Kihyun practically preened under the pet name. “I may be a demon, but I won’t hurt you. I told you, I want to worship your body and make you feel good. I realize that this might have been a fast escalation for someone who hasn’t had sex in centuries. I didn’t mean to pounce like that and make you nervous. You just look so _ravishing_ today, Kihyun.” Kihyun surveyed Changkyun’s face cautiously, seeming to find what he was looking for, then leaned forward and captured Changkyun’s lips with his. Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s thin frame and pulled him onto Changkyun’s lap. 

After a moment of no movement, Changkyun parted his lips slightly and began moving against Kihyun’s soft lips. They tasted of strawberries and something else sweet that Changkyun couldn’t quite place. Kihyun timidly parted his lips and moved them alongside Changkyun’s. The demon slowly grazed his tongue along Kihyun’s bottom lip, and Kihyun opened his mouth, allowing entry. This was a kiss unlike any that Changkyun had ever had. It was slow, purposeful, and _warm_. He bit lightly into Kihyun’s lower lip and tugged, eliciting a delicious moan from the angel. Kihyun crashed their lips back together in a more passionate manner, tongues connecting and hands grasping desperately onto Changkyun’s black silk shirt. 

Changkyun moaned into Kihyun’s mouth and then pulled away. For a moment, Kihyun chased after Changkyun’s mouth, which made the demon chuckle a little bit. Kihyun opened his eyes. Changkyun lightly pushed Kihyun, guiding the angel off of his lap and onto his back so that he was laying on the grass. Changkyun took his own shirt off and threw it to the side, revealing his muscular chest, which made the angel lick his lips. Changkyun then reached out and began caressing Kihyun’s soft skin, starting from his shins and moving their way up. He leaned down and planted a slow trail of kisses up Kihyun’s left leg. Once he reached Kihyun’s mid-thigh, he bit into the flesh, which forced a whimper out of the pink-haired angel. Changkyun soothed the puncture mark with his tongue, causing pleasure to flow through Kihyun. 

“You’re so pretty,” Changkyun moaned into Kihyun’s thigh, continuing to pepper soft kisses all over the pale skin. “Baby, you’re so pretty. Look at you, shaking and moaning just for me.” He trailed his kisses upward until he reached just before Kihyun’s groin. He spent a little bit more time in the area before sitting upright. Kihyun let out a whimper and looked at the demon with wide eyes that sparkled in the sun. 

“Kihyun, be patient, baby. I told you I wanted to worship your body. Let me show you just how pretty you are.” Changkyun bent down and began sucking on the skin that he was just kissing. He was so close to Kihyun’s groin, that he could feel Kihyun’s cock filling up from the pleasure. Changkyun let go of the now bruised skin and latched on to another area. Meanwhile, his left hand slid Kihyun’s tunic up until Kihyun’s dripping member was revealed. Changkyun let out a hungry growl at the sight of it, fully hard, just for him. As Changkyun slid his way up the angel’s body, he made sure to ever so slightly graze his slick lips over Kihyun’s dick. The angel hissed in response, and then let out a whimper. Changkyun gripped the tunic and started pulling on the material. Kihyun got the message and lifted his hips up, then his shoulder so that the tunic could be taken off. Changkyun threw the tunic to the side as well. Then, like a panther, he began slinking his way up so that he was hovering over Kihyun. He took in the toned torso, the delectable collarbones, the nipples that were just screaming to be sucked on, and the shy blush that bloomed on Kihyun’s cheeks. Kihyun whimpered shyly and covered his chest with his arms, but Changkyun wouldn’t have it. He pried Kihyun’s arms back and then placed his own hands on Kihyun’s pectorals. 

“Don’t you hide from me,” Changkyun murmured. He bent down and took Kihyun’s right nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard. Kihyun let out a small squeak, and then writhed around in please, digging his nails into Changkyun’s broad shoulders. 

“Oh, Changkyun. A-ahhh~” Kihyun cried out, arching his back off the ground. Changkyun hummed, the vibrations causing Kihyun to experience another wave of intense pleasure. Changkyun tugged at the nipple with his teeth and then let go. He moved so that his lips were once again by Kihyun’s ear.

“When I’m done with you, you’ll be begging to be my little fucktoy down in Hell, won’t you baby?” Changkyun whispered seductively. Before Kihyun had time to respond, Changkyun twisted the neglected nipple with his long fingers. Kihyun could only gasp in response. “I’ll make it so that you won’t even remember your own name, you’ll be too busy saying mine.” Another twist of the hardening bud that Changkyun had at his fingertips. Kihyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his nails dug a little deeper into Changkyun’s skin, not that he minded. Suddenly the thought popped into his head, he remembered what Wonho had said to Ryujin.

_“Makes me want to put a collar around your neck and own you.”_

Changkyun lifted himself up and took a look at the sweet angel before him, and he knew what his new goal was. Changkyun smirked as he placed two fingers onto Kihyun’s lips, silently telling them to part. Kihyun obliged and allowed the digits to enter. 

“Suck,” Changkyun demanded, and Kihyun eagerly obeyed. “Look at me, Kihyun.” Once again, the angel was obedient. The moment Changkyun locked eyes with Kihyun, he released small amounts of his hypnotic power. Kihyun no longer had the will to look away from Changkyun’s eyes, and after a few minutes, once Changkyun could see a red ring around Kihyun’s pupils, he took his fingers out of Kihyuns mouth.

“Good boy,” Changkyun praised. “I’m gonna make you mine, baby. I’m going to fuck you and corrupt you until your wings turn black. You’re going to be my little cocksleeve, aren’t you baby? Doesn’t that sound like fun? Won’t you say yes?” Kihyun, with a hazy mind, nodded his head. 

“Now,” the demon continued, “Let’s see how many times I can make you cum.” Kihyun blinked and wearily shook his head. 

“W-wait… wha-”

“Shhh,” Changkyun silenced the angel’s sweet voice. “Look at me, baby.” Kihyun obeyed and groaned as Changkyun wrapped his fingers around Kihyun’s girth. He sent out more waves of hypnotic power, the red rings in Kihyun’s eyes slowly growing. “You trust me completely, don’t you baby? Your master knows what’s best for you.” He continued stroking Kihyun’s length as the angel nodded. “Trust only me, Kihyun, angel. I have your best interest at heart. Nobody else knows what you _need_. What I’m doing feels good, doesn’t it?” Changkyun asked, as he pressed his thumb onto Kihyun’s wet slit. The angel’s body shuddered under the touch. 

“F-feels so good,” Kihyun slurred.

“Nobody else wants to make you feel this good, Kihyunnie. Isn’t it a good thing? To feel good all the time? Why would you want this to stop?” Changkyun murmured, bringing his face close so that his eyes were the only thing that Kihyun could see. “Do you want it to stop?” Changkyun let go of Kihyun’s cock. Kihyun let out a small cry and his body shook with want. 

“N-no! Feels s-so good. Please, I need you.”

“That’s right, baby,” Changkyun whispered, sending another surge of his hypnotic power through the angel. “You need me. You need my cock to fill you up. Nothing else matters except this pleasure.” Changkyun let go of Kihyun once more and straightened up. He unbuckled his leather belt and unbuttoned his black jeans, then completely undressed until he was grinding his own dripping cock on Kihyun’s length. He continued this movement until Kihyun spilled hot cum all over his own stomach, moaning and writhing with the shock of the orgasm. 

“Oh?” Changkyun questioned. “Came already? That’s okay baby, I know how to get you hard again. Look at me.” Kihyun made eye contact with the demon again and licked his lips, not even noticing the drool that was starting to spill from his mouth. 

“You’re hungry for my cock, aren’t you? Don’t you think the taste of my cock would be divine?” Kihyun nodded and then quickly shifted position so that Changkyun was standing and Kihyun was eagerly kneeling in front of the demon, like an eager puppy. 

“Good boy,” Changkyun smiled. “You angels are so trusting… what a pity.” Changkyun reached down and ran his thumb across Kihyun’s swollen bottom lip. Then, he gave his cock a couple of pumps before telling Kihyun that _dinner was ready_. Kihyun quickly wrapped his lips around the head of Changkyun’s throbbing dick and began suckling on it. The demon ran his hands through his own purple hair and moaned. 

“Oh fuck, I should have done this with you ages ago. God damn, it’s so hot to see an angel doing a demon’s bidding.” Kihyun hummed as he took more and more of Changkyun’s length into his mouth, the image of the innocent angel long gone from Changkyun’s mind. After a while, Changkyun roughly grabbed the soft, pink hair and began thrusting in and out of Kihyun’s warm, wet mouth. Drool spilled out the sides of Kihyun’s mouth and dribbled onto the grass, and the angel’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he allowed Changkyun to repeatedly shove his cock towards the back of his throat. 

When Changkyun felt that familiar tightness pool in his lower abdomen, he quickly tore Kihyun’s mouth off of him, but held his hair firmly. 

“Well look at you, baby,” Changkyun cooed. “You’re nice and hard for me again. I knew you were just a little cockslut.” Kihyun stared longingly at the demon, whose heart tugged a small amount before he allowed the lust to take over. 

“Get on your back, Kihyun. I’ll make you cum one more time, and then I’m going to take you to your new home and show you off to Wonho and Jackson. I bet they’d like to give you a try. I’m going to turn you into such a slut, you’ll want to take all three of us at once.” Changkyun laughed. Changkyun got on his knees and inserted a finger slowly into Kihyun’s tight hole. He moved it around for a minute before inserting the second one. 

“Good boy, taking my fingers so well. I bet you could cum just from my fingers, couldn’t you baby?” Kihyun nodded, panting as he mindlessly attempted to ride Changkyun’s long fingers. Changkyun inserted a third finger and began vigorously pumping the digits into Kihyun’s prostate relentlessly.

“I lied, angel. I’m going to make you cum on my fingers, _and then_ my cock. So you’ll cum two more times, like a good boy.” 

“Y-yes, please. W-wanna cum. N-need to cum.”Changkyun set out another hypnotic wave as Kihyun began crying out in mindless pleasure. “Need to cum, need to cum, need to cum,” Kihyun chanted in a slurred, desperate speech. After a few more attacks on the angel’s prostate, Kihyun came on his stomach once again, screaming the demon’s name into the air. Changkyun quickly cast silencing magic around the two of them with one hand, and with the other he pulled out of Kihyun’s entrance and wrapped his digits around Kihyun’s cock. He sent wave after wave of pleasure into the dick, and hungrily watched as Kihyun grew hard again. 

“Kihyun, what do you need right now?” Changkyun asked in a mixture of horniness and amusement. Kihyun looked at Changkyun as his body trembled.

“N-need to cum. Need your cock. Need you.” 

“Good boy,” and with that, Changkyun wasted no time inserting his length into Kihyun’s hole, the demon’s eyes rolling back with pleasure as he felt just how _tight_ his new toy was. He gave some time for Kihyun to adjust, he didn’t want to injure the poor angel, after all. When he felt like it was okay, because at this point Kihyun was just a drooling, mindless heap mumbling about needing to cum, Changkyun began thrusting harshly into Kihyun. He enjoyed watching how Kihyun was thrust back every time the demon rammed into him. Changkyun paused briefly and grabbed Kihyun’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders before continuing. It was a beautiful sight, Kihyun’s wings were spread across the green grass, and ever so slowly, a black color seeped it’s way into the wings, dyeing the white feathers. When the wings were fully black, the gold accents were still left. Changkyun could barely tell, because Kihyun’s eyes were rolling and half-closed, but his irises were fully red now. _Like a proper demon._ After some time, Kihyun let out another cry, his entire body vibrating as he came for the third time that night. Not long after, Changkyun released hot cum into the once-innocent being beneath him.

Changkyun slid out of Kihyun, cum spilling out, as Kihyun just drooled and looked stupidly at the purple-haired demon. Changkyun reached out fondly as he took in the beautiful sight of the fallen angel, and wiped his pink hair from his forehead. 

“You’re mine now. Do you want to go home, baby?” Changkyun said, as he began dressing the angel, and then himself. Kihyun nodded. Changkyun smiled and conjured a thin black velvet collar with a silver bell dangling from it and placed it around Kihyun’s slender neck. He picked his new, tired pet up off of the ground, cradling him in his arms. 

“Go to sleep now, baby. I’ll message Wonho and Jackson and then when you wake up, we’ll be home.” Kihyun smiled nodded obediently, then closed his eyes to rest. Changkyun smiled.

"Good Boy."


End file.
